Forum:Middleton High School Article
Unnamed faculty and students galleries Do we really need those galleries? I have removed those galleries (and someone reposted them) because 99% of the faculty are unseen characters, and the 99% of the unnamed students are often seen in only one scene. It was decided to add the Galleries because the ONLY way to "list" an unnamed character is with an image. Named characters will be getting their own articles if they do not yet have them. And even if only seen once in the entirety of the series, that is enough for an canon-encyclopedic resource as this wiki intends to become to present them. We could use someone to find and post images of such characters. Love Robin (talk) 23:08, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::While I do think a screencap of every single student ever is excessive, there are several that show up repeatedly. Those I think rate some notice, at least. For example, most fans know exactly who you mean if you say Girl in Red or Girl in Blue. I personally like Green Shirt Donut Guy, who shows up maybe two or three times, and Newspaper Editor Girl, who shows up exactly once (although I always thought she was was very tall for a student, so maybe even faculty). I'd be willing to hunt down some screencaps. :::Though I'm going to need some help on the faculty, because I didn't know there were any on-screen teachers other than Barkin. Unless they're all in Graduation? - Dap00 03:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Just off the toppa m'haed, there's the Lunch Lady, a couple in Mind Games, Bonding had a math teacher who was also their preschool teacher from ASiT. :::::There were really not that many *unnamed* students. The animators re-used models extensively, which is why I subscribe to Middleton as home to a large population of multiple births. The newspaper chick was about the same height as Amelia and her stick-figure anorexic posse of seniors… :::::Love Robin (talk) 04:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::And what about Miss Hatchet? I think that school librarians are a part of the faculty too (well, at least they are here). :::::::Hrodwulf123 (talk) 12:19, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Miss Hatchet is faculty, yes. However she is not *unnamed*, which is what these galleries are for. Miss Hatchet qualifies for, and has, her own Article, as ALL Named Faculty and Students should have. ::::::::Love Robin (talk) 14:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) In short, as the others have said, I feel that we do need the galleries. Mknopp (talk) 12:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Ron the Teacher Barkin turned over Home Ec to Ron in Two to Tutor, effectively making him the teacher. Depending on the definition used, that may or may not qualify Ron as faculty. But since from there, Ron also put the lunch lady out of work, I think he qualifies as faculty for at least one, if not both of those feats. Covering the work of two faculty members at once, for no pay, even temporarily, seems like it should count. - Dap00 09:31, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :That is an interesting point. I would say that he counts. :Mknopp (talk) 12:36, March 18, 2013 (UTC)